Romeu ou Julieta, eis a questão
by absK
Summary: Jared está apaixonado por Genevieve, a líder de torcida mais popular de Eastwood Academy. Já Jensen, um dos destaques entre os atletas, namora Genevieve, mas está confuso sobre seus sentimentos. Como esse "triângulo" amoroso irá acabar?
1. O plano

**Avisos:** A fic contém slash, se não gosta, não leia.

 **Ship** : Padackles/J2

 **Sinopse:** Jared está apaixonado por Genevieve, a líder de torcida mais popular de Eastwood Academy. Já Jensen, um dos destaques entre os atletas, namora Genevieve, mas está confuso sobre seus sentimentos. Como esse "triângulo" amoroso irá acabar?

 **Obs:** Slash, lemon, UA.

 **— J2 -**

—Jared, Jared, acorda! Vamos atrasar para aula - diz Chad Murray para um moreno paralisado.

Era uma segunda-feira e já estava quase na hora das aulas começarem. Jared e Chad estavam pegando seus livros enquanto conversando animadamente sobre seus finais de semana. Jared falava o quão animado estava por ganhar um livro de presente de sua avó. Já Chad contava sobre um piquenique que fez com seus pais no parque da cidade. Quando Chad sentiu que estava falando sozinho virou-se para o moreno, vendo no corredor o motivo do silêncio do amigo: Genevieve.

Genevieve andava pelo corredor junto com suas amigas Dannel e Katie, todas vestindo seus uniformes curtos de líder de torcida. Genevieve era a principal do grupo e, de acordo com toda escola, a mais bonita delas. Parecia que toda garota queria ser uma delas e todo garoto queria namorar uma delas. Todas chegavam radiantes, com seus sorrisos perfeitos, enquanto praticamente esfregavam sua popularidade nos outros alunos, a plebe de acordo com elas.

Jared olhava agora boquiaberto para a garota no centro, Genevieve. Desde criança o moreno nutria uma paixão pela líder, embora nunca teve coragem de contar ou sequer chegar perto dela. E, desde criança Jared foi rejeitado pelos outros alunos que o julgavam o esquisito da turma devido sua personalidade tímida e um pouco antissocial. A única pessoa que conseguiu ultrapassar essa muralha que o moreno criou foi Chad. O único que o tratou bem e que sempre procurou entender pelo que o moreno havia passado, criando uma amizade sólida e verdadeira.

— Jared! - Chad repetia enquanto puxava o braço do amigo.

— Oh! Me desculpe, Chad. Acho que me distrai - respondeu Jared, saindo de seu devaneio no qual apenas enxergava Genevieve como sua deusa.

— Sei muito bem o que você estava pensando, Jared. Vamos logo, não quero me atrasar para aula.

— Okay, okay.

Olhando para trás, Jared viu o trio se atletas chegando. O destaque deles, Jensen, era um loiro que onde passava arrancava suspiros das garotas e até de alguns rapazes. Os outros dois não ficavam para trás, Misha Collins com seus lindos olhos azuis que pareciam refletir o céu e Tom Wellington com seu sorriso perfeito. _"Parecem um clichê de filme adolescente"_ bufou Jared enquanto revirava os olhos.

O trio de atletas, coincidentemente, namorava o trio de líderes de torcida, o que os tornavam mais populares ainda. Jensen namorava com Genevieve, Misha com Katie e Tom com Danneel. Os seis eram praticamente inseparáveis. Além disso, as líderes torciam nas competições de futebol americano dos garotos. _"Aposto que esses atletas são todos cabeças ocas, as garotas só devem olhar pra esses corpos musculosos, não é possível"_ Jared refletia inconformado enquanto caminhava atrás de seu amigo, se direcionando para a sala de aula. Após a exibição de popularidade no corredor, o sinal tocou, indicando que as aulas já estavam começando.

— Genevieve, vamos treinar hoje após a aula. O treinador está pegando no nosso pé. - disse Jensen inconformado. - Vocês vão aparecer lá?

— Claro que iremos, amorzinho. Não é garotas? - disse Genevieve olhando para as garotas que acenaram confirmando. - Precisamos treinar nossa torcida também. Se aproximando do loiro, a garota começou um beijo manhoso.

— Quase esqueci do treino, bom preciso ir para aula, tenho que manter minhas notas acima da média se quiser continuar treinando. Te vejo mais tarde, gatinha - disse Misha enquanto dava um rápido selinho em Katie.

— Até mais tarde, garotas - disse Tom, que piscou para Danneel enquanto puxava seus companheiros para a sala de aula. Se deixasse, Genevieve não largaria o loiro.

 **— J2 -**

Jared estava sentado na última carteira de sua fileira. O moreno não gostava de se enturmar ou ficar no meio de muitas pessoas. Ficava mais confortável sozinho ou com Chad, seu melhor amigo. A aula de química lhe parecia entediante, embora as aulas anteriores tenham prendido a atenção do moreno. A matéria não era difícil, facilmente o moreno a tiraria de letra ao estudá-la mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, sua mente preferia se concentrar em Genevieve. _"Deve haver um meio de conseguir sua atenção. O que o cabeça oca do Jensen tem que eu não tenho?"_ refletia o moreno. _"Talvez se eu conseguisse entrar no time... Não, não. Seria loucura."_ o moreno começou a balançar a cabeça, incrédulo com a decisão que tomaria " _Ou não? Preciso tentar, quem sabe assim eu consiga a atenção dela"_. Por fim, esboçou um sorriso confiante. Queria conquistar a líder de torcida e iria atrás disso.

O moreno não era feio. Ao contrário, Jared era alto, tinha um rosto muito bonito, praticamente perfeito e que combinava com seu corte de cabelo cuja altura ia um pouco acima dos ombros. Além de carregar um lindo par de olhos verdes. Jared também fazia academia desde de que percebeu a preferência de Genevieve pelos rapazes musculosos. Também o ajudava a descontar suas frustrações, dizia ele. Sua beleza era ofuscada por demonstrar uma personalidade defensiva que não deixava qualquer pessoa se aproximar. Algumas pessoas o tratavam como invisível e outras até tinham até medo dele.

Quem o conhecia de verdade sabia que Jared apenas demonstrava essa personalidade para afastar as outras pessoas, era seu muro. Por dentro, Jared era sensível, leal e se importava muito com as pessoas. Sua repentina vontade de mudar partiu do recente namoro de Genevieve com Jensen.

Jensen era alto, mas mais baixo que o moreno, tinha um rostinho de anjo e um belo par de olhos verdes. Seus cabelos eram loiros e tinha um corte militar. Seu corpo era musculoso devido o rigoroso treinamento que fazia, além de um tempo que passava na academia buscando um corpo perfeito.

Um outro sinal tocou, acordando Jared de seus pensamentos e indicando o fim das aulas. Jared saiu por último da sala e se encontrou com Chad no corredor. Os dois costumavam ir embora juntos, eram vizinhos e suas casas eram próximas da escola.

— Ei, Jared. Você quer ir embora agora? Ouvi dizer que vai ter um treino de futebol. Parece que Genevieve estará lá torcendo pelo seu loiro. - disse Chad que queria implicar com o moreno, tentando por na cabeça de seu amigo que a garota já estava com aquele atleta. Era melhor esquecê-la.

— Genevieve estará lá? - pergunta Jared animado nem escutando o que seu amigo lhe disse após o nome da garota. - Quero ficar então. Por favor, vamos ficar!

 _"Não é possível! Ele não desiste mesmo."_ pensou Chad.

— Tudo bem, a gente pode ficar. - responde Chad, sabendo que tentar por juízo na cabeça de Jared era praticamente impossível.

— Ótimo, vamos logo. - disse o moreno enquanto corria para o campo, deixando Chad para trás.

— Caramba, Jared. Me espera! - disse Chad tentando acompanhar o moreno.

 **— J2 -**

Na arquibancada estavam sentados poucos alunos. Era somente um treino então apenas iam pessoas que admiravam o esporte, os atletas ou as líderes de torcida. O moreno se sentou enquanto Chad sentava do seu lado, ofegante. _"Correr para ver essa líder de torcida, é muita consideração pelo meu amigo mesmo."_ pensou Chad enquanto via os olhos de Jared brilharem.

Jared olhava para o campo, observando as garotas fazendo suas acrobacias e gritos de torcida. Seus olhos brilhavam ao observar sua musa. Olhando para o campo, Jared não pode deixar de observar um loiro que corria se desviando e marcando pontos para seu time. Mesmo ofegante e suando, Jensen sorria para a arquibancada, como se fosse um jogo real e não um treino. Sua pele estava vermelha devido o esforço, parecendo que estava corado, e seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado, sedutor. _"Talvez ele não seja só um cabeça oca, mas continua sendo um rival."_ admitia Jared enquanto ouvia suspiros de algumas pessoas na arquibancada.

De repente ouve-se um apito. Era Jeffrey Morgan, o treinador, indicando o fim do treino.

— Muito bem rapazes, estão progredindo muito, mas ainda precisam progredir ainda mais. - disse o treinador confiante para seu time.

— Sim, treinador - disse o time em coro, demonstrando respeito.

— Agora, já pro chuveiro mocinhas! - disse o treinador rindo junto com os atletas.

As líderes de torcida recolhiam seus pompons e se dirigiam para a saída. Jensen correu para Genevieve a fim de beijá-la como despedida. Porém, a garota o interrompeu antes que o loiro pudesse chegar muito próximo.

— Eca, Jensen. Não encoste em mim, está todo suado. - disse a lider de torcida fazendo uma cara de nojo. - Vou sair com as meninas daqui a pouco, nos vemos amanhã.

Jensen apenas acenou concordando e se dirigiu ao vestiário cabisbaixo. Na arquibancada ainda se encontravam os dois amigos.

— Jared, podemos ir agora? O treino já acabou. - pediu Chad, já cansado. Esportes não eram seu forte. Não gostavam nem de ver ou torcer, apenas foi pelo moreno.

— Vamos sim, Chad. - disse o moreno suspirando. _"Vou por meu plano em ação hoje mesmo."_

 **— J2 -**

Jared chegou em casa um pouco mais tarde do que o usual por assistir o treino. Seus avós Cecily e Jim já estavam muito preocupados, mas sentiram alívio por ver seu neto chegando. Cecily não deixou de notar um olhar triste no moreno, o que aumentava sua preocupação.

Jared foi uma criança muito alegre, extrovertida e cativante. Fazia amigos rapidamente por onde passava e bastava olhar seu sorriso para ser contagiado pela sua alegria. Infelizmente, Jared perdeu os pais aos 8 anos em um acidente de carro. O moreno não estava no carro, pois seus pais iriam para uma festa e o deixaram com seus avós.

Após isso, Cecily e Jim viram seu neto Jared mudar. Quase não viam o neto sorrir mais e perceberam que Jared construiu esse muro em sua volta, tornando-se uma pessoa introvertida e tímida que afastava quem tentasse se aproximar. Cecily não sabia como agir, mas sabia que precisava assumir o papel de mãe para seu neto, cuidando de todas suas necessidades

— Por que demorou tanto para chegar, Jared? - perguntou Jim preocupado.

— Estava vendo o treino de futebol com o Chad. - respondeu o moreno.

— Gosto do Chad, é uma ótima companhia para você. - disse Jim.

— Está com fome, Jared? Você precisa comer algo. - perguntou sua avó preocupada.

— Não precisa, vó. Estou bem. - disse Jared esboçando um sorriso.

O moreno se dirigiu ao seu quarto, precisava estudar para manter suas boas notas. Porém, antes de chegar ao seu quarto, lembrou-se do seu plano.

— Eu estava pensando em praticar algum esporte, sabe? - disse Jared apreensivo - Posso?

Cecily olhou para Jim querendo saber a posição do seu marido. Jim deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça, apoiando a decisão do moreno.

— Claro que pode, meu filho. - respondeu sua avó. _"Talvez entrar em algum esporte ajude Jared a sair desse casulo."_

— Obrigado, vó! Obrigado, vô! - agradece o moreno, dirigindo novamente ao seu quarto. Jared não via a hora de por seu plano em prática.

 **— J2 -**

— O que? Está louco, Jared! Acho que nem correr você consegue! - disse Chad atônito. Jared lhe disse que procurou o treinador Jeffrey e se inscreveu para entrar no grupo de futebol.

— Sou um diamante bruto, de acordo com o treinador. - disse Jared rindo.

O treinador lhe aplicou um pequeno circuito e observou que o moreno tinha aptidão física para se tornar um bom atleta. Ele era forte fisicamente, embora escondesse isso nas largas roupas que usava. Apenas precisava se dedicar bastante para alcançar os outros.

— Meu deus, Jared. Como que você vai conseguir chegar no nível daqueles cabeças ocas? Só se bater a parede na cabeça para perder sua massa cinzenta. - dizia Chad entre risadas. Já imaginava o porquê do interesse repentino do moreno pelo esporte, mas sabia que Jared era muito teimoso para ouvi-lo.

— Chad! Não vai ser tão ruim. Já pensou? Um atleta que não é cabeça oca? Vou fazer história. - respondeu o moreno rindo com seu amigo.

— Você é louco, Jared. Só lhe desejo boa sorte. - disse Chad sinceramente.

 **— J2 -**

Um apito soou, interrompendo o treino.

— Rapazes, este é Jared Padalecki. Está entrando no time agora e acho que será de grande ajuda.

Jensen se virou para Misha e Tom, falando baixinho: Quem será que é esse esquisitão? Deve nem saber arremessar.

Os três deram uma risada contida, olhando para o moreno que corava se sentindo desconfortável.

— Muito bem, Jensen. Você será responsável por ajudar Jared no treinamento.

— Mas porque, treinador? Perguntou Jensen inconformado.

— Por que você é o capitão desse time, é sua responsabilidade saber como os outros integrantes estão indo. - Explicou Jeffrey.

— Sim, senhor. - respondeu Jensen, sabia que não adiantaria discutir.

Novamente o apito soou.

— Rapazes, 10 voltas no campo, agora! - gritou o treinador Jeffrey, iniciando o treino.

O início do treino ocorreu normalmente. Consistia em voltas no campo, alongamentos e algumas flexões. Porém, após o início, Jared sentiu dificuldade no treino. Os rapazes do time se enfrentavam se chocando corpo a corpo, treinavam suas resistências durante uma corrida através do campo e também seus arremessos. Jared poderia até ter alguns músculos, mas nunca havia treinado futebol antes.

Sua performance acabou despertando risadas de alguns atletas, entre eles o trio de Jensen. "Já não basta ele ser meu rival por causa da Genevieve, será que vai ter que ser meu rival dentro do campo também?". Após algumas surras, o apito soa novamente, indicando o fim do treino. Os rapazes se encaminham para o vestiário para tomarem sua ducha e trocarem de roupa.

Porém, Jared apenas junta suas coisas e vai embora. Não queria ser alvo de gozações. _"O treino foi péssimo, estou com dores em todo meu corpo, mas não desistirei tão fácil. Preciso conseguir a atenção da Genevieve e tirar o sorriso do rosto do insuportável Jensen."_ pensou Jared consigo mesmo, disposto a levar seu plano até o fim.


	2. Surpresas boas E ruins

**Avisos:** Antes tarde do que nunca, mais um capitulo para vocês. Boa leitura!

 **— J2 -**

Pouco tempo depois do início do plano, Jared continuou se esforçando no futebol. Treinava três vezes por semana nos treinos obrigatórios e nos outros dias continuava malhando. Paralelo a isso, o moreno continuava se dedicando as outras disciplinas. Por aprender muito rápido, os treinos não atrapalharam suas notas. Já na parte emocional, o moreno continuava com seu muro, o que dificultava que os outros atletas tentassem se aproximar. Jared preferia não arriscar criar uma amizade ali, pois sabia que alguns não gostaram de sua entrada no time.

No momento, Jared estava na casa de Chad. O professor de química passou um trabalho extenso e os dois acharam melhor fazerem juntos. Os pais de Chad adoravam o moreno que frequentava sua casa desde criança, deixando Jared mais confortável. No quarto de Chad ambos estavam debruçados sobre os livros, fazendo uma pausa nos estudos.

\- Jared, como tem ido os treinos? - perguntou Chad, preocupado com o amigo.

\- Muito cansativo, mas eu estou pegando gosto pelo esporte, acredita? Acho que gosto de desafios - respondeu o moreno.

\- Falando em desafios, e a Genevieve? - perguntou Chad levantando as sobrancelhas, demonstrando curiosidade.

\- Ah, oh, que? Genevieve? - o moreno perguntou nervoso.

\- Sim, Jared. Você acha que eu não sei que você tá nessa por ela?

\- Parece que você me conhece muito bem, hein. - disse o moreno dando um suspiro, se rendendo - Nenhum progresso. Eu não me destaco tanto ainda e ela parece só ter olhos para aquele Jensen cabeça oca - diz Jared com desgosto.

\- Relaxa, Jared - diz Chad tentando animar seu amigo - Independente se ela te der atenção ou não, você vai conseguir se destacar e aí vai ter qualquer garota aos seus pés.

\- Como você sonha alto, Chad! - Jared diz enquanto ri do amigo. _"De que adianta ter qualquer pessoa se a que eu quero não me quer?"_

\- E você tem feito o que depois da aula, Chad?

\- Eu? Me inscrevi nas aulas de teatro - disse Chad sem graça.

\- Teatro? Não sabia que você gostava de atuar.

\- Eu gosto sim, mas eu tive um pequeno incentivo. - responde Chad com um sorriso de lado.

\- Que incentivo? - perguntou Jared com uma cara confusa.

\- Tem uma garota que eu estou de olho. Ela ama teatro, é a paixão dela, sabe?

\- Não conheço ela, é da nossa sala?

\- Não, é um ano mais velha. Ela se chama Alona.

\- Então quer dizer que você está me julgando, mas está fazendo o mesmo? - perguntou Jared com um sorriso.

\- Talvez... Vamos voltar pra química. Esse professor é um pé no saco, mas eu estou precisando de nota. - diz Chad, interrompendo Jared.

\- Nem me fale desse professor, ainda mais essa matéria chata.

 **\- J2 -**

\- Jensen! - chamou Misha durante o almoço.

\- Hã? O que foi? - perguntou Jensen.

\- O treinador Jeffrey não disse que você deveria ajudar o esquisitão a treinar? - perguntou Misha ao lembrar das orientações do treinador para Jensen.

\- Não gosto desse cara e ele também não me pediu ajuda, então para mim tanto faz. - disse o loiro dando de ombros.

Era o segundo ano de Jensen na Eastwood Academy. O loiro já jogava futebol em sua antiga escola, então quando entrou no time conseguiu rapidamente fazer amizades. Mesmo assim, Jensen não conhecia Jared, apenas sabia que ele era antissocial e que as pessoas o evitavam. Logo, o loiro também evitava o moreno.

\- Sei lá, cara. Por que você não dá uma chance? Eu acho que o Jared não deve ser essa pessoa horrível que todo mundo pensa - comentou o moreno de olhos azuis.

\- Ele que me procure e olhe lá. E você tá preocupado com o novato, né. Tá com ciúme? - perguntou o loiro rindo e depois fazendo um biquinho.

\- Você é um idiota, Jensen. - disse Misha rindo.

\- Você não vale nada, Jensen. - disse Tom enquanto ria, depois de ter ficar em silêncio apenas ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

Os rapazes conversavam animadamente no refeitório enquanto perto dali estava um moreno com seu amigo Chad. Ambos conversavam normalmente até que Chad, novamente, percebeu que estava falando sozinho. Olhando para Jared, Chad observou a direção na qual o moreno olhava e já previa o motivo da paralisia do amigo.

As líderes de torcida entravam no refeitório após mais um treino. Indo direto para a mesa dos atletas, as três deram um selinho nos seus respectivos namorados e sentaram ao lado deles, entrando na conversa. Genevieve sentou no colo de Jensen e falou manhosamente:

\- Jensen, quando vamos sair novamente, hein?

\- Sexta-feira eu e os rapazes vamos em um restaurante que abriu na cidade, depois vamos para casa do Cohen beber.

\- Não, Jensen! - Genevieve rolou os olhos, mas continuou a falar manhosa - Só nós dois.

Os rapazes do time, ouvindo a conversa, começaram a zoar Jensen que corou com as brincadeiras.

\- Vou pensar, Genevieve, depois te aviso. - disse o loiro, procurando fugir das brincadeiras.

O namoro de Jensen e Genevieve era recente. Jensen havia se tornado capitão do time há poucos meses e só então Genevieve começou a dar mole para o loiro. Jensen acabou cedendo às investidas de Genevieve. Ela era bonita, a principal líder de torcida e muito popular. Mesmo não gostando tanto dela, o loiro começou a namorá-la. Parecia ser uma garota legal, ia acabar desenvolvendo um sentimento mais forte por ela, pensou o loiro.

Em outra mesa, Jared observava tudo com um olhar triste. Genevieve era sua paixão. Vê-la com o loiro - até sentada no colo dele - o deixava mal.

\- Ei, Jared. Não vale à pena ficar vendo isso. - disse Chad, tentando desviar a atenção do moreno.

\- Está tudo bem, Chad. Eu ainda vou conseguir a atenção dela, escreve aí o que estou dizendo. - disse Jared, esboçando um sorriso para não preocupar o amigo.

\- Quero só ver no que isso vai dar. - diz Chad, mais para si mesmo do que pra Jared.

O sinal tocou, indicando o término do almoço. Jared e Chad se levantaram e caminhavam para a sala quando foram parados no corredor.

\- Ei, novato. É Jared seu nome, não é?

Jared se virou e ficou surpreso quando viu Misha.

\- Sim, é Jared. Posso ajudar em algo? - perguntou o moreno desconfiado. Chad estava ao seu lado, apenas observando tudo.

\- Então, Jared, sei que você é novato no time e até vi que você tem se esforçado bastante. Acho que você tem muito potencial. O Jensen é responsável por te ajudar nas regras e jogadas do futebol em si, mas ele... meio que... - Misha tentava inventar alguma desculpa, mas não sabia justificar sem ofender o moreno - está muito ocupado, sabe?

Só de ouvir o nome de Jensen, Jared já ficou irritado, mas disfarçou por estar na frente de um amigo do loiro.

\- É, eu entendo sim. - _"o senhor estrela-destaque-capitão deve ter uma vida ocupadíssima"_ \- Mas o que tem isso?

\- Bom, eu não sou capitão do time, mas queria te ajudar no treino. Se quiser a gente pode treinar quando os outros não estiverem. - disse Misha.

Jared olhou desconfiado para Misha. Já tinha problemas em confiar nas pessoas, imagina confiar em um dos amigos do seu rival, o loiro.

\- Boa ideia, cara. O Jared vai curtir sim. - interrompeu Chad, aceitando a proposta por Jared.

\- É isso então. Até o próximo treino - disse Misha, acenando com a mão e se retirando do corredor.

Jared olhou para Chad indignado e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Chad lhe disse:

\- Jared, sei que é estranho confiar nele assim, sendo da trupe do Jensen. Mas não custa tentar, né? Ele parece ser gente boa e isso vai te ajudar nesse plano seu.

\- Okay, vou tentar - disse Jared suspirando. Não custava nada tentar.

Embora Misha andasse com os que eram considerados mais populares na escola, ele se sentia diferente. Não gostava muito de estar nos holofotes. Misha e Tom eram amigos de infância. Quando Jensen entrou no time, Misha foi o primeiro a tentar enturmar o loiro. Com o ingresso do moreno Misha queria ajudá-lo a se enturmar também, embora parecesse difícil.

\- Agora vamos que a senhora Mary deve começar a aula a qualquer instante. - Chad lembrou Jared.

 **\- J2 -**

A aula se desenrolava normalmente. A senhora Mary era a professora de literatura, uma das matérias preferidas de Jared. Os livros, a leitura, eram uma forma do moreno sair do mundo em que vivia, serviam como inspiração, educação e entretenimento.

\- Nossa semana será sobre Shakespeare, - informava Mary - Tenho um trabalho em mente que valerá nota. Basicamente, vocês serão divididos em duplas e cada dupla receberá uma obra de Shakespeare. Então, vocês me entregarão um resumo da obra com suas opiniões e observações na semana que vem.

Os alunos rapidamente começaram a se dividir em duplas, Jared já sentava ao lado de Chad, esperando a distribuição das obras.

\- Parece que vocês não estão bons em interpretação. Eu disse que vocês serão divididos, ou seja, eu vou escolher as duplas.

\- Por que isso, professora? - perguntou uma garota do fundo.

\- Eu quero que vocês exponham suas opiniões. Se vocês escolherem as duplas, ficarão com pessoas parecidas com vocês. Porém, se eu escolher as duplas, há maior probabilidade de serem pessoas que pensam diferente, gerando trabalhos mais ricos. - explicou Mary.

A turma ficou em silêncio, parece que não haveria discussão.

\- Eu já tenho aqui a lista de quem é a dupla de quem. Vou ler para vocês.

Novamente, o silêncio absoluto reinou na turma. Conforme a lista era lida, os alunos se juntavam a sua dupla. Alguns contentes, outros nem tanto.

 _"Caramba, não ouvi meu nome até agora. Quem será minha dupla?"_ pensava Jared _"Até Chad foi chamado, pena que não iremos ficar juntos."_

\- Última dupla, Jared e Jensen - anunciou Mary.

O coração do moreno acelerou, _"Jensen? Não acredito!"_ Jared estava atônito. Chad era seu melhor amigo, mas era muito extrovertido e, portanto, não teria dificuldade em se relacionar com outras pessoas. Faria esse trabalho facilmente. Mas Jared não tinha essa facilidade, ter que fazer com o loiro seria seu calvário.

\- E aí, novato! Parece que seremos uma dupla. - disse Jensen tentando esboçar um sorriso. _"Tanta gente na turma, tenho que ser dupla logo do esquisitão"._

Jared ainda estava boquiaberto, demorando alguns segundos para conseguir responder.

\- Parece que sim, capitão - disse Jared com um sorriso amarelo.

Chad apenas observava, do outro lado da sala, os dois. _"Ou eles se matam ou se amam"_ pensou rindo.

Com as duplas formadas, a sra Mary agora distribuía as obras para as duplas. Jared esperava conseguir a obra sobre Hamlet, mas teve uma grande decepção: ele e Jensen ficariam com a obra Romeu e Julieta.

O sinal tocava, indicando o fim da aula. Jared se sentia aliviado por não precisar mais estar ao lado de Jensen. E Jensen sentia o mesmo.

\- Jared, você vai treinar com Misha hoje, né? - perguntou Chad.

\- Sim, vou dar essa chance. Estou apanhando muito em campo. - respondeu Jared se dirigindo ao vestiário.

\- Boa sorte lá, preciso ir ensaiar. - se despediu Chad.

 **\- J2 -**

O moreno iniciou seu treino com Misha. Não parecia uma armadilha, então começou a se sentir confortável com a presença do moreno de olhos azuis. Mas nem tanto, afinal sua guarda sempre estava alta.

\- Jared, o segredo para derrubar o oponente é usar os ombros, você está usando o tórax, vai cair sempre! - Misha repetia pela centésima vez.

Jared estava aprendendo como derrubar os adversários. Mas levava uma surra no começo. Pelo menos treinavam com aparelhos, assim nenhum outro integrante do time poderia tirar sarro do moreno. Após várias tentativas, Jared pegou o jeito, entusiasmando seu "professor".

\- Parece que você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Ou eu que sou um ótimo professor. - disse Misha rindo. Jared se permitiu rir com Misha. _"Parece que ele é bem diferente dos outros atletas"_ pensou Jared.

\- Obrigado, Misha. Estou bastante perdido no jogo, as vezes parece que não sei nada de futebol americano.

\- Se depender de mim, isso vai mudar. - disse Misha com convicção.

\- Misha... por que está me ajudando? - perguntou Jared desconfiado.

Misha suspirou, não conhecia Jared tão bem, mas sabia que devido a dificuldade em se relacionar e sempre estava na defensiva.

\- Olha, Jared. O time está precisando de bons atletas e não só playboys com jaqueta do time. Eu vejo, e o treinador também me disse, que você tem grande potencial, será ótimo pro time. E eu o vejo sempre no canto, não se enturma. Queria te ajudar a entrar no time de verdade. - Misha respondeu Jared que pode sentir sinceridade em suas palavras.

\- Obrigado, Misha. - disse Jared contente com as palavras do outro.

\- No próximo treinamento vamos treinar sua resistência.

\- Okay, até mais. Vou encontrar o Chad - disse Jared, se despedindo de Misha.

 **\- J2 -**

A performance de Jared nos treinos melhorava conforme o moreno treinava com Misha. Ainda estava longe de estar entre os melhores atletas, mas já deixava de ser um peso morto em campo.

Jeffrey gritava com os rapazes, incentivando-os no treinamento. As líderes de torcida se posicionavam próximo ao campo, ensaiando suas torcidas e acrobacias.

Durante uma simulação de uma jogada, Jared se posicionava para receber a bola quando viu que as líderes de torcida estavam treinando e Genevieve era arremessada no ar durante uma acrobacia. Novamente ali estava Jared. Paralisado por sua musa. O que Jared esqueceu é que ainda estava no meio da simulação e a bola vinha a toda velocidade em sua direção.

Um loiro, percebendo que o moreno ia ser acertado pela bola, correu rapidamente e pulou sobre o moreno, o derrubando. Acordando do seu transe abruptamente, Jared olhou para o corpo acima do seu: era Jensen.

\- Qual é o teu problema? - gritou Jared para o loiro enquanto se levantava rapidamente.

\- Meu problema? Você que ficou parado no meio do campo. Se eu não tivesse te derrubado estaria inconsciente por causa de uma bolada. - respondeu Jensen gritando com os braços abertos.

Rapidamente Jared lembrou que ficou parado admirando Genevieve, esquecendo que deveria receber a bola durante a simulação. O moreno poderia agradecer o loiro e se desculpar pelo mal entendido, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto. Jensen era seu rival na guerra por Genevieve, embora só Jared pensasse dessa forma.

\- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, preferia ter sido acertado pela bola, senhor atleta estrela. - Jared gritava novamente para Jensen, quase rosnando.

Antes que Jensen pudesse responder e começar uma briga, um apito foi soado. Jeffrey olhava irritado para os dois.

\- Rapazes, todos para o chuveiro, agora! - gritou o treinador. Jared e Jensen começaram a ir em direção ao vestiário, mas o treinador os interrompeu.

\- Vocês dois não. Não quero brigas dentro do meu time, isso apenas enfraquece e não ajuda em nada. Cada um fará dez voltas pelo campo. Vão agora, esfriem as cabeças de vocês!

Jared olhava para Jensen com ódio. E Jensen o olhava da mesma forma. Todos os atletas já haviam saído do vestiário quando os dois completaram as dez voltas. Ambos se dirigiram ao vestiário e Jared começou a recolher suas coisas para sair do vestiário quando Jensen o interrompeu.

\- Jared - o loiro suspirou, se acalmando - eu queria pedir desculpas. Como capitão do time, não é legal discutir com os outros atletas assim, acho que acabei me exaltando.

O moreno não espera essa atitude do loiro. Sabia que o loiro estava preocupado com sua posição de capitão, não consigo. Porém, Jared lembrou-se que ainda teria que aturar Jensen por uma semana por causa do trabalho de literatura. A melhor opção seria manter um bom relacionamento com o loiro, pelo menos até o fim do trabalho.

\- Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu também me exaltei. - disse Jared esboçando um falso sorriso.

Jared continuou arrumando suas coisas quando foi interrompido pelo loiro novamente.

\- Por que está indo embora? Nunca o vi ficando no vestiário após o treino.

A verdade era que Jared não se sentia bem com seu corpo, tinha baixa auto estima. Achava que não era suficiente para achar atenção de Genevieve, por exemplo. Mesmo a verdade não sendo essa, Jared tinha um corpo bonito. Não era do tipo bombado, mas era definido e até que tinha músculos que chamariam atenção se o moreno não se escondesse tanto.

\- Cara, vem. Vou te mostrar que o chuveiro não te morde. - disse o loiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Jared sabia que Jensen não desistiria tão fácil. Tomar uma ducha no vestiário não seria uma missão impossível, apenas incômoda. Como apenas os dois estavam lá, ficaria mais fácil pro moreno.

\- Okay, só para você me deixar em paz. - respondeu o moreno rolando os olhos enquanto se despia.

 _"Não sabia que o esquisitão tinha músculos"_ Jensen reparou rapidamente. Ambos se dirigiram ao chuveiro. Ficaram em chuveiros oposto, assim não se veriam.

Na saída do vestiário, Jensen lembrou Jared que deveriam fazer o trabalho de literatura o quanto antes.

\- Jared, já que temos que fazer o trabalho de literatura, poderíamos ir na minha casa após a aula para discutir a obra. O que acha? - perguntou o loiro.

\- Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã - respondeu o moreno. _"Melhor ir à casa dele do que o cabeça oca ir à minha."_

 **\- J2 -**

No outro dia, Jared contou os detalhes do treino do dia anterior assim que viu Chad.

\- Quer dizer que você quase saiu no soco com o Jensen? - perguntou Chad rindo.

\- Sim. E isso não tem graça, Chad. Aquele palhaço me tira do sério. E ainda namora a Genevieve, não sei o que ela vê nele.

\- Por falar no diabo... - disse Chad olhando para o corredor.

Como sempre, as três líderes de torcida e os três atletas passavam pelo corredor. Jensen mantinha o braço sobre os ombros de Genevieve, ao passar pelo moreno lhe deu uma piscada. Jared podia sentir seu sangue ferver só de vê-la com o loiro. Atrás do loiro vinha Tom com Danneel e, por último, Misha com Katie. Misha parou por um instante e cumprimentou Jared, logo após seguiu com o grupo.

\- Só de pensar que tenho que ver a cara desse cabeça oca a semana toda meu sangue já ferve. - reclamou Jared.

\- Relaxa, você vai sobreviver. - disse Chad enquanto puxava o amigo para sala de aula.

Durante o decorrer do dia, Jared pensava em uma maneira de passar mais de meia hora com Jensen sem matá-lo. Ainda pensava no seu plano para conquistar Genevieve e o loiro não estava incluso nele. Ao contrário, era seu rival. Quando o sinal da última aula tocou, o moreno foi para biblioteca onde pegou dois livros de Romeu e Julieta e, então, foi para saída. Do lado de fora, Jared viu Jensen encostado no seu carro, o esperando. O loiro parecia estar posando para alguma revista, ostentando seu sorriso perfeito.

\- Finalmente, Jared! Já estava cansado de te esperar - disse Jensen para o moreno enquanto abria a porta do carona. - Primeiro as damas.

Rolando os olhos, Jared sentou-se no banco do carona, esperando o loiro dar a volta para entrar no carro. _"Vai ser uma tarde e tanto"_ pensou Jared enquanto via Jensen dirigindo até sua casa, _"Ainda mais em território inimigo"_.


End file.
